


Bedroom door

by barbiedoll



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, True Love, Wedding Night, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiedoll/pseuds/barbiedoll
Summary: My very first poem published.No words can express my gratitude and appreciation for the one and only LadyglindaMy mentor and friend.Thank you.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Bedroom door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyGlinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGlinda/gifts).



Sherlock stood there in front of the door, trembling  
Mycroft’s breath was caught in his chest at the beauty.  
The tall and lean form like a snow dusted holly tree.  
Dark curls, crowned with Chantilly lace, surrounded the blushing high cheeks  
The face that was so striking  
Big blue eyes, misted over dark lashes, cupid’s bow lips  
Shimmering in the pale light. The alabaster column dress  
created an ethereal glow making him appear like a Botticelli Goddess.  
But he was real. His heartbeat was visible in the pale  
Neck surrounded by the finest pearls and diamonds choker  
Ever seen. It might have graced a queen’s neck, Mycroft  
Will never tell.  
He reached out a tuxedo clad arm and took a hold  
Of Sherlock’s long, shaking fingers.  
“Come my love. My bride. My everything. Oh how I love you..”  
His soft lips touched the pale skin with a scorching mark of promise.  
When he looked up their eyes locked together and the love reflected  
In both was overwhelming. Sherlock’s long arms wound around his neck while  
Rose coloured lips whispered into his heated skin.  
“My husband, my love, my life. I’m yours forever and eternity “  
Mycroft captured those lips with his own in a kiss that sealed that promise.  
He picked up his bride and carried him across the threshold.  
Into the bedroom into their life.


End file.
